The design of in-flight control systems for modern high speed aircraft, particularly jet aircraft, may require deployment of one or more braking panels into the air stream to increase drag and reduce airspeed. Aerodynamic braking is particularly important in a rapid descent or to increase the angle of approach without increasing the aircraft speed. Braking panels may also, under some circumstances, be deployed just after touchdown to slow the aircraft initially to the point where wheel brakes can be safely applied.
Conventionally, brake panels are hingedly secured to the fuselage at their upstream end and pivotally open rearwardly. As such, a relatively large deployment force is required to move conventional speed brake panels into the air stream against the drag load. Usually, a fluid actuator of considerable capacity is used for this purpose. It will be appreciated that this type of operating system is inherently heavy and adds undesirable weight to the aircraft.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an aerodynamic speed brake for an aircraft that requires relatively small forces to deploy and retract, and that reduces the loads applied to the fuselage.